Star Force Tales: The Death of Rey
by Deltoran Merchant
Summary: Gemini may have been destroyed and left Pat in peace, but his presence has reawakened Pat's second identity: Rey Sprigs. With Geo's help he hopes to be able to purge his demon once and for all. Mix Game/Anime universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Star Force Tales:**

**The Death of Rey**

Patrick Sprigs sat silently on his bed, snow falling gently outside. The world was normal again, and Gemini had been expelled from his body. The past several months seemed so hazy and dream-like to him, ever since the truck accident when Gemini had merged with him. He remembered vaguely committing horrible atrocities, treating everyone like toys. Yet in the hazy darkness he could remember one figure clearly, that of MegaMan and his civilian identity Geo Stelar. The boy shone in the hazy darkness like a light and it was with his help that Gemini had been purged from him.

However Gemini's leaving had left its mark, and that mark was Rey. Pat remembered Rey's birth. He was in the junkyard, his only home then, and was about five. He'd been trying to get some food for days, but everyone he tried to ask for food simply kicked him and called him filthy and worthless. Pat had finally found a homeless couple willing to share and things were going fine, that was until what could only be called a gang showed up. They decided to call that part of the junkyard their 'home turf' and then the fighting began... and the killing.

That's when it happened. Something snapped in Pat's head and the kind, caring Pat developed a second identity, splitting his mind in two. That second personality was Rey Sprigs and he immediately grabbed a nearby tire iron, jumped on one of the gangsters and started beating him senseless. The man's face was a bloody mess when Rey stopped and looked at the other gangsters, waving the tire iron back and forth. "That was fun," Rey had said with an evil, demonic grin "Anyone else want to play with me?" The sight of a little kid with such a demonic expression was enough to send the gang scurrying.

Rey helped defend Pat from any horrors he encountered, but about a month and a half later Pat found himself adopted by a caring family and Rey had vanished. Or so Pat had thought, but Rey would return whenever Pat felt highly threatened and then vanish into the depths of Pat's mind again. Thus it was the 'Rey' section of Pat's mind that Gemini would inhabit and who became the black armoured twin when he became Gemini Spark.

But now Pat found Gemini had left behind a reawakened Rey, who'd been far more active than ever. Pat gripped his greenish-blond haired head tightly. Looking in a nearby mirror he saw his own face, youthful and cheerful with green-blond hair, brown eyes and fair complexion and wearing his favourite purple hairband. It was night so he was wearing light green boxers only for clothes leaving his slim athletic body almost naked.

Suddenly his face changed to look far darker and eviller. His mouth twisted into a cocky, cunning grin and his worried, but kind eyes were filled with pride and hate. "Hello Pat, don't you just love having me back?"

Pat shook his head "No I don't."

"Oh but you do, I'm your defender. The world's a hard, cruel place and a soft, weak person like you can't possibly succeed and prosper. Face it, you need me," Rey said, his voice almost identical to Pat's except more cruel and snide.

"No I don't," Pat said with an attempt at confidence, but failing. Rey was right in a sense, Pat wasn't sure he could really defend himself and deal with life without the other identity. But Rey was too brutal, too crazy

"The means don't matter," Rey said abruptly, startling Pat "All that matters is our safety. I liked that Gemini, he knew how to make you see sense. The universe at your fingertips Pat, and yet you celebrate the loss of such awesome power. You're nothing but a weak fool, but I'll make you see sense again." With that Rey returned to the depths of Pat's mind and he knew that the other identity was 'sleeping'.

Pat knew what he'd have to do. He'd need to see a psychiatrist, and he knew just the one he wanted to see. He pulled on his purple and green pyjamas and snatched up his Hunter VG. He brought up the video-call on the holographic menu and selected the name 'Geo Stelar' from his contact list. It took a moment and then Geo's face appeared in the small screen looking very groggy "Pat? Hi," he said "Is everything okay?" Geo said, as nice as ever despite having been woken up in the middle of the night.

"I was wondering if... you, well, I mean your mom could help me get an appointment with that psychiatrist you went to after your dad, you know," Pat started and began to go into the issue. Of course he'd told Geo about Rey, but not about his recent resurgence after Gemini's departure. Well he was telling him now and when he finished Geo agreed to help him.

"Now try to get some sleep Pat," Geo said.

"Okay, g'night Geo," Pat said and turned off the Hunter VG. He took his hairband off and tried to fall asleep. It was easier than he'd thought it would be despite his worries about what Rey might do while he was asleep. When he woke up the next morning though he'd slept peacefully and he was still the same as when he'd went to bed, so he guessed Rey hadn't done anything. Immediately after getting dressed in his usual purple and light green attire and eating he rushed off to Geo's.

In response to Pat's knocking Mrs. Stellar appeared at the door with a cheerful face "Oh hello Patrick! Geo's still sleeping, but I'll go wake him up for you if you want."

"Yes please Mrs. Stellar," Pat said and went to sit in the living room at Mrs. Stellar's urging.

"Why bother have someone else do things for you?" Rey said abruptly, and out loud.

"Go away," Pat hissed.

"If you want something, then go get it, or else tell someone else to get it for you. Politeness is pointless."

"I said go away!" Pat hissed more aggressively.

"Um Pat?" came Geo's voice. Pat looked up to see Geo standing there in pyjamas only "Or are you Rey?" Geo added nervously.

"No it's me Geo," Pat confirmed. Geo was the only person who really seemed to understand his mental troubles, probably due to Geo having had them himself. Plus it was Geo who'd been slowly filling him on his 'lost months' and told him about Gemini.

"Sounded like you two were arguing though," Geo said.

"Yeah... I just can't take it anymore. It's like being stuck in a closet with a sociopath, except neither of us can get out."

Pat felt his face and posture make the changes as Rey took over. He felt himself lean back on the couch and he put his feet on the coffee table like he owned the house. "I'll talk to star boy okay Pat?" Rey said with a chuckle "Well if it isn't the 'star boy'."

Geo stiffened and got ready to fight if he had to. "What do you want Rey?" Geo asked.

"To say hi to our favourite interfering brat of course. It's all thanks to you that we lost our godhood. "

"Gemini would've had you destroy the entire planet just to prove he could."

"Who cares? This world's full of people who want to do nothing but hurt weak little Pat. He created me to defend him from all of those people and to strike back. So what better way to strike back than to destroy this wretched planet and start anew? We could've gone to FM and taken Cepheus' power for ourselves! Then who would dare to touch us?

"Are you thinking of Pat or yourself?" Geo asked.

"What does it matter? Pat's too stupid to know what's good for him." Rey stood angrily and glared daggers at Geo "And you're the worthless scum who ruined everything! You and that EM wolf of yours." In a flash Geo found himself on the ground with Rey's hands gripping his throat, or Pat's hands controlled by Rey. Geo struggled for a moment, but was able to bring his legs up and kick Rey hard in, well, a guy's weak spot and again in the stomach.

Geo was on his feet again in barely any time at all, but he could say Rey and Pat fighting internally before finally Pat's face looked up and it was the kind visage of its real owner. "You okay Pat?" Geo asked with concern and was by his friend's side in an instant.

"Yeah... I'm fine I have Rey under control. Ouch though, you hit hard," Pat added with a vague chuckle.

"Sorry about that. I'm gonna go get dressed and we'll do something to take your mind off things, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Pat replied.

----

Geo brought Pat down to the park where they looked at all the snow covered trees and they meandered through. "How about we head to the science center?" Geo asked after a period of silence. Geo knew now that the real Pat hadn't been who'd introduced him to Mitch Shepar and his fun science classes. However Pat had already been attending the classes when he was hit by the truck that had led to his being possessed by Gemini and the FM-ian had continued to have his host attend the classes.

Pat's face actually brightened at the suggestion and the two started making their way over. On top of that Geo had talked to his mom about the psychiatrist and she said she'd make sure to send the number over to the Sprigs', Pat's adopted family. "You know Geo; I do sometimes kind of miss it, the EM Wave Change. Not the stuff I did while I was under it, but the state itself," he said after a time.

"You do? I mean yeah it's cool, but it can't be great having your mind taken over."

"I want to be able to EM Wave Change so I can redeem myself, make up for all the bad things I did. Instead of an FM-ian though we could somehow make a Wizard similar to Gemini, but good and who I could fuse with willingly and stay conscious. Like you and Omega-Xis."

"You want to replicate an FM-ian with your simple Earth technology?" Omega-Xis said from Geo's Hunter VG.

"Maybe a really clever and intelligent FM-ian like you could help Omega-Xis," Pat said charmingly and with a smile.

"I'll think about it," Omega-Xis replied, trying not to look flattered.

"I'd love to fight alongside you instead of against you," Geo said "But since Gemini was destroyed there's really been nothing more than viruses that have needed my attention. So hopefully you won't have to fight again at all."

"Yeah, maybe..." Pat trailed off. He could hear Rey berating him inside his head.

"Fight alongside him? He's your enemy! He kept you from becoming a god, and think of how many times he's tried to hurt you because of our wondrous goal!" Rey said, or thought.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Pat hissed holding his head and shaking it.

"Leave Pat alone Rey, it's two against one so you can't win," Geo said, grabbing Pat's arms and speaking strongly so Rey would get the message. Geo smiled when Pat looked into his face and gave a thumbs up.

"Come on Geo, I don't want to miss Mr. Shepar's class."

----

"See everyone, the vinegar, an acid, dissolved the calcium in the egg shell, which makes it hard," Mr. Shepar said as his class, divided into groups, looked at and prodded the eggs that had been put in vinegar several days earlier. It was around this moment, about five minutes after the class had started, that Geo and Pat walked in. "Well as I live and breathe look at this! Patrick Sprigs!" Mr. Shepar said with surprise and delight.

Pat blushed a little at the fanfare "Um, hi Mr. Shepar, I know I haven't been here for a while..."

"I thought you'd lost interest, and then we found out you were in the hospital... but I'm glad you're feeling better. And good to see you brought along Geo, how're you doing there rocket boy?" Mr. Shepar said, referencing Geo's constant mentioning of wanting to become an astronaut.

Geo laughed at the nickname "I'm good, thanks." He and Pat took a seat amidst plenty of 'welcome back' and 'good to see you're better' type statements to Pat.

"Thanks everyone," Pat said eventually.

"Well then it's a good thing you showed up today, because I was thinking of doing the water xylophone since we have plenty of newcomers," Mr. Shepar said "And since it's one of your favourites Pat I was wondering if you could come help me with the demonstration."

"Really? Thanks a lot Mr. Shepar!" Pat said and got up to join the teacher. The experiment was simple; fill glasses with different amounts of water and tap them with something like a pencil and they made different sounds depending on the water levels. This time Mr. Shepar had decided to add a twist though. He had several other liquids with him including vinegar, tomato juice, milk and olive oil.

Time seemed to fly by and Geo and Pat actually forgot a little bit about Rey. At the end of the class Mr. Shepar made an announcement that got everyone, particularly Geo, excited. Later that evening he had scheduled a visit to AMAKEN's new 'super telescope' and anyone from the class who wanted to come, could. They just had to meet him at AMAKEN with their parents and, of course, a winter coat. Together the two friends left the science center with Pat feeling considerably cheerier.

"I can't wait! I read about the super telescope, but didn't think I'd actually get to see it," Geo was saying "It's called the Galileo and it's an EM telescope, but powered up way more than any other telescope."

"Sounds cool, I hope I can go. My mom's been a little paranoid about me," Pat said.

"Well Cepheus did give you, er, Gemini quite a beating."

"I'm feeling better now though! I can handle an hour at the telescope."

"Okay," Geo said "I think making a BrotherBand with you was the right way to go."

"I don't think I could've handled... you know everything from after Gemini's possession. I wouldn't even have known about Gemini if it wasn't for you Geo."

"A lot of people told me you didn't need the stress... but you lost several months of your life and I couldn't just leave you wondering," Geo told Pat, his voice betraying uncertainty that he'd been dealing with for some time. Had it been a good idea to tell Pat of the horrors he'd committed? Geo thought he deserved to know the truth and not be told some lie like he'd been in a coma.

"Don't worry Geo, I'm glad you told me. I'd rather a bad truth than a good lie. Plus I think it helped me remember a little of my lost life. I kind of remember EM Wave Change and that's why I say I miss it..."

They fell into silence again, walking down the street. Geo was deep in thought, thinking of the telescope, space and his deceased father. He thought back to one of his ancestors, Tadashi Hikari who had created the vast internet expansion that NetNavis had become prominent through. His grandson Lan had been one of the first to experiment with EM waves which eventually evolved into the EM Web. Both had delved into unknown territory and led to huge advancements in humanity, and Geo wanted to do the same. Not only did he want to follow in his dad's footsteps, but also those of his ancestors.

---

Little did the boys know that they were being watched from afar. From the ruins of a battered and broken space station sat a dark figure. He was wired to the floor and looked like some kind of robot. This was no robot though, but the remains of a brilliant scientist. He gazed into his monitors at various points in the world below. "Finally I've found you Omega-Xis and now I know who MegaMan really is," the figure said, his voice hoarse and cruel sounding with a cybernetic echo. "Yet I do not believe you're yet ready to be my Messiah. No... you must be prepared... made stronger. And I know just the way to start."

The figure raised an arm and pointed to a strange conical device on the ceiling. Energy flashed through it and suddenly there appeared an energy being. "FM-ian... prove your worth to me first and we shall determine if you deserve to be part of my army. Your mission is quite simple; destroy MegaMan."

---

"Hey look No. 1 Curry Noodle," Geo said as they walked by a building part of one of the largest restaurant chains in the world.

"This chain was started by a former criminal," Pat said "See, if he could redeem himself than so can I."

Two bowls of curry and rice later and the two boys were heading to meet up with Luna, Zack and Bud. They'd sent Geo a message via Hunter VG while he and Pat were eating and the two decided to see what she wanted. "We should run for Student Council President," Rey whispered in Pat's mind "Think of it Pat, you have a pity factor from being in the hospital. We could use that to our advantage."

"No, I don't know how you'd use the position, but I'm not giving you any amount of power," Pat hissed under his breath.

"It's pathetic anyways, but there's no other way us kids can get the kind of power we had. Those Wizards could be a start though..." Rey said, trailing off into a silence that made Pat nervous. It felt like Rey was thinking, and it was never good when Rey started thinking. On the plus side at least it shut him up and allowed Pat some space in his own head.

"Geo... I think Rey might be preparing something," Pat whispered "So keep a close eye on me please."

"Oh... sure thing Pat, try to stay away from Bud then. If he gets you angry..." Geo said.

"Yeah, Rey smash," Pat joked. With that said they hurried off to meet Luna at Vista Point.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Took you long enough!" Luna cried as Geo and Pat arrived at Vista Point "When I ask you to be somewhere I expect you to be there as soon as possible. It's a seven minute walk from Echo Park to here, and you took nine minutes."

"Calm down Luna," Geo said "We were going slowly for Pat."

"Oh," Luna said, apparently accepting the excuse "Okay, I guess if you're helping a classmate then it's excusable." Geo looked past Luna and saw Bud and Zack giving him a relieved thumbs up. When Luna got in a bad mood it was always worst for them.

"So Luna, why bring us all the way out to Vista Point?" Geo asked "Seems a little unlike you to want to be out in the cold."

"Well I was thinking Echo Ridge Elementary needs a new school spirit day that has something to do with winter. There are events in the spring and summer, but none in the winter, and I think being out in the winter will help motivate these two to think of ideas for me. And now that you and Pat are here I have four heads, instead of two."

"Sled race," Pat said within minutes.

"Snow sculpture contest," Geo added.

"Skating race," Pat continued.

"A winter fun day," Geo said "Fun days always help with school spirit."

"You think? I'm glad I called you two here then. See that Bud and Zack, you need more ideas like these two." Luna began to lead them all away from Vista Point and together they spent maybe twenty minutes throwing more ideas Luna's way.

"Oh by the way," Geo added as they neared Luna's home "Mr. Shepar's holding a bonus class tonight at the AMAKEN EM Super-telescope. Do any of you three want to come?"

"Sure," Zack said, as short and as nerdy looking as ever, but he was smart. But when it came to space even he was no match for Geo.

"Um... that sounds kind of boring," Bud said "But I guess I'll come, I've got nothing better to do tonight."

"Good, I'll be coming too Geo. I've got to go now though, thank you for the ideas," Luna said and walked through the gate towards her mansion home.

"We're gonna get home too," Bud said "See you later Geo! See you later Pat!" And those two were off too. This left Geo and Pat standing alone in front of Luna's mansion, the center of the rich part of town. They'd walked farther than either of the boys had thought, and a Hunter VG check showed that the time was almost one thirty in the afternoon.

"Oh man!" Geo cried suddenly "I forgot I was supposed to meet up with Sonia in thirty-minutes!"

"Oh... well then let's go," Pat said "I'm not sure I've had a chance to see Sonia Sky since I've been myself again."

"Sure, you can come." So the pair began walking in a new direction which Pat soon realized was not towards any of the concert halls he knew of. When he inquired Geo on this, his friend told him; Sonia's father had bought a house in Echo Ridge and had taken over as her manager.

"Why's Mr. Sky-"

"Strumm," Geo corrected "Sky is just Sonia's stage name."

"Oh, okay, then why's Mr. Strumm her manager now? What happened to the goofy guy in the purple suit?" Pat asked.

"Sonia fired him. She said he was too controlling and it turned out he was just using her music to make money for himself."

"Wow, and her mother died when she was little right?"

"Yeah, we make quite the group the three of us. You, Sonia and me," Geo mused.

"All connected by loss and sadness, and all trying to start anew," Pat finished solemnly.

"You're doing a good job," Geo said "And so is Sonia... and I feel like I'm doing well."

"You're right," Pat said. Rey had been quiet for a long time, and that meant something was up. He was concerned about this, and what it would result in. Could he be doing something to try and avoid the trip to the psychiatrist? Obviously the trip would mean Rey would be on his way to 'dying' and giving up his individual existence. Then what would Rey try to do to stop this from happening?

They were crossing through a smaller park when Pat, deep in thought, didn't avoid a very fast moving little human. Both were knocked to the ground and sat stunned for a moment. "I'm so sorry," Pat said, standing up and offering help to the kid who'd bumped into him. It was a boy of about eight wearing a red coat, yellow-white track pants with a blue stripe and a red wool hat with two tips and a yellow circle in the middle with a section taken out of it, like a pie or a pac-man. From under the hat stuck out dark red-blond hair. Geo knew who it was right away, Claud Pincer, and he also knew this could be trouble. Before he could jump in though, Claud was already at it.

"You better be you freakin'... woah what's wrong with you? Are you a dude?" Claud asked, getting up and ignoring the offered help.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pat asked.

"What kind of guy wears purple leather? Are you some kind of freak, or do you just like dressing like a girl?" Claud asked, snickering "Look you even got a stupid hairband! And it's purple! That's like something my cousin wears, and she's a GIRL!"

Pat hadn't ever had anyone insult his style of dress before, despite its slight eccentricity. Now that someone was doing so... it really hurt. "Er, no I just like the colour purple. Could you please stop?" Pat asked politely.

"Why? You gonna cry you sissy? Hah!" Claud sneered, clearly having the time of his life.

"Err, Claud, I seriously think you should lay off," Geo said, keeping a close eye on his friend.

"Why? You think he was a girl too until I pointed it out? Or you afraid he's gonna try to put lipstick on me?" Claud jeered, laughing a riot the whole time. Geo looked up to see Pat's head bowed and his posture changing.

"Maybe you should apologize," Geo said, kind of desperately.

"Why? Cause he's crying? You gonna cry to mom-ack!" Claud gagged as Rey's hand closed around the eight-year old's throat. Rey held the boy in the air and glared at him menacingly, pure rage in his eyes.

"What were you saying about our clothes you worthless brat?" Rey asked in an eerily polite voice.

"Let go!" Claud choked out.

"Okay," Rey replied and hurled the younger kid against a nearby tree. He took a moment to kick Geo in the gut to prevent him from interfering before returning full attention to the dazed third grader. With a horrible viciousness Rey attacked the boy with fist and foot, beating the poor kid repeatedly until his face was purple from bruises. "You know your face looks kind of funny now, all swollen and bruised."

"S-stop," Claud sobbed, gingerly touching his bruises. He thought his arm might have been broken, but he couldn't tell. He gasped as he was suddenly pushed against a tree, hard and he felt hands close around his throat. He looked into Rey's face and, seeing the pure hatred and fury there, knew this wasn't the person he'd been making fun of.

"Did you stop when Pat asked you to? Did you!" Rey hissed.

Claud shook his head as tears continued to stream down his face. This was like a horrible nightmare, only it was real. He wished it would just end, but he could feel Rey's hands tightening around his throat. Suddenly he was released and fell to the snow covered ground. Looking up he saw Rey had turned around only to be given a solid punch from Geo that sent him stumbling, which Geo followed up with by pushing him into the snow.

Geo turned to Claud and knelt down to inspect his injuries. "He hurt you really bad," Geo muttered as he felt along Claud's arm lightly. It was his left arm and it was indeed broken. "Is Cancer with you?" Geo asked abruptly. Claud nodded and fumbled to get his Hunter VG out. "See if he knows any way to help you, I'll be right back okay?"

"O-okay," Claud mumbled. He hated crying and being treated like a little kid, but now he thought about it he wasn't sure if Geo _was _treating him like a kid. Could he actually make friends with him? They'd fought several times in their EM forms, but did he need to? He wasn't sure.

Meanwhile Pat had been wrestling mentally with Rey. Indeed in his mind that's what it seemed like. He was trying to force Rey out of a 'control chair' and it was difficult, but the punch in the face had made him loose focus and Pat took the opportunity to push him out of the chair and to get himself positioned on it. Rey tried to fight back for a time, but Pat was getting back in control again and Rey had to accept it. Suddenly he felt someone put their hands on his shoulders and he looked up to see Geo. His friend's face broke into relief when he saw the kindly face of Pat. Pat accepted the helping hand and suddenly remembered Claud.

When Claud saw Pat coming he gasped in terror and tried to move away, but a blast of pain through his left arm reminded him it was broken, and he couldn't get to his feet from his position without both hands. "Calm down Claud!" Cancer cried from his Hunter VG. Claud looked closer and saw the kind face from before and sighed with relief.

"I'm so sorry Claud," Pat said and helped the boy to his feet.

"Wh-what happened to you?" Claud asked, wincing from a bruised leg.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you on the way."

"The way to where?"

"Sonia's," Geo said "Sonia Strumm."

Claud's eyes lit up instantly "R-really! Sonia! Why? How?"

"Geo's her boyfriend," Pat said cheekily.

"No I'm not, we just went on a couple dates," Geo said, his cheeks reddening "We need to focus on Claud. Would you be able to EM Wave Change Cancer?"

"Sorry," Cancer said "Omega-Xis could've told you that if the human's badly injured then a Wave Change isn't going to work."

"We need to make him a sling then, or something to support his arm," Geo said, thinking hard. Or if he had an increase in strength he might be able to carry Claud in a position where his arm was resting. That seemed like the quickest solution. "Transcode! EM Wave Change! On-Air!" he cried, though quietly as possible. Omega-Xis appeared from his Hunter VG in a burst of electrical green 'flame'. He turned entirely into this green flame which briefly engulfed Geo and when it faded the twelve-year old was dressed completely different. Smooth, streamlined blue armour covered his shoulders, and lower arms, as well as the boots he now wore. On his head he wore a blue helmet with swept back white spikes over the ears and a red visor covered the front of his head. The rest of his body was covered by a navy blue bodysuit.

"You went MegaMan? We could've just used one of our pouch belts as a sling," Pat said.

"I considered that, but I want to get Claud inside quickly," Geo, now MegaMan, said "Not only that, but now I can get him right to the hospital."

"But I want to see Sonia!" Claud moaned.

"We'll come and visit with her, okay?" Pat said.

"Okay." MegaMan picked him up easily, one arm under his neck and the other under his knees and he positioned Claud's arm so it was sitting on his chest.

"Pat, my Hunter VG has Sonia's address, just use our BrotherBand and get there while I take Claud to the hospital," MegaMan said "I'll be back before you know it." He and Claud shimmered with green light briefly and vanished from sight. Pat brought up his Brothers menu in his Hunter VG and looked in Geo's information, surprised it still worked even when he was MegaMan, and got walking again towards Sonia's address.

"See what you did Rey," Pat murmured angrily "You hurt a kid. He just called us names, big deal."

"That brat was asking for it," Rey said, briefly taking control. Pat knew how weird it seemed to onlookers, a twelve year old boy arguing with himself, he'd look positively nuts. Then again... he was quite nuts, but he had to deal with it.

"Not that! Nobody deserves that sort of beating," Pat argued.

"What would you know? You know Pat, you can't keep pretending like you abhor violence like that. After all, you're the original mind and I'm a part of you. I'm the part of you that knows the truth about the world; that it's a cruel, unforgiving place where force and fear are the only ways to gain respect and survive."

"No! No! No! I'm not like that anymore! I have a family that loves me and friends who care about me."

"Just keep on telling yourself that, and it'll make the truth that much more painful when you realize it." Rey slipped back into the depths of Pat's mind and left him slightly teary eyed and extremely stressed. Rey was partly right; he'd been created from Pat's own hatred towards his rough, violent settings and his parents. A scrapyard was no place for a child, and yet his parents thought of him as garbage and threw him away. All those cold nights eking out a living amongst the broken cars and tires, always hungry, always lonely, those were all such horrible memories that he'd rather forget.

In his loneliness and anger his young brain, unable to deal with all the stress and trauma of the situation, created a second identity. This one took all his negative feelings towards everything and projected them right back to the world. That's when Rey was born, and embodiment of his dark side. Pat could never bring himself to be just like the people and environment that tormented him, so he let Rey do it. He'd wanted to fight back, but couldn't find the strength. Rey could though, and he probably only survived his rough life thanks to the second personality.

Yet now... he didn't want to be angry anymore. He didn't want to be hateful, and yet Rey was still around. What did that mean? Sure Gemini seemed to make Rey far stronger, but perhaps Rey's continued existence was unrelated to Gemini. "I really need that psychiatrist visit," he mumbled as he neared the address he'd gotten from Geo. As for why he dressed, admittedly, slightly feminine... he'd never really thought much of it. He liked the colour purple was all, and it went well with his greenish hair. The hairband was for the same purpose, as well as keeping his hair back a little, and he thought it looked nice... cute even.

Pat rang the doorbell, and didn't have to wait long before Sonia Strumm, dressed more casually than he'd ever seen her, answered the door. He was just used to seeing her in stage outfits that the magenta shirt and green jeans seemed a little off. "Oh, hey there Pat," Sonia said with a smile "Where's Geo?"

"That's a bit of a story, can I come in?"

"Sure." Sonia stepped back and Pat came in, taking off his shoes and coat and following Sonia into a fair sized living room. He hadn't really noticed the house's size, having been lost in thought, but it was rather large; nothing like the Platz mansion, but still larger than his own home. "I'm glad to see you feeling better again Pat," Sonia said as he sat on a large and comfortable chair facing the large, wide plasma screen TV. It was actually pretty standard size and the bulk of the living room was taken up by book shelves and Sonia's awards.

"Thanks... and again I'm really sorry for all the trouble I caused before."

"Don't worry, I forgave you long ago. It was Gemini's fault, not yours."

That wasn't entirely true, he'd been about to die and Rey didn't have to tell him twice to grab the lifeline Gemini was offering. Then Gemini took over the 'Rey section' of his mind and things just went from there. "Thanks," he said sadly.

"You're not upset about the Gemini thing are you?" Sonia asked, sleuthing "And where's Geo?"

"Well you see-" Pat started when MegaMan appeared in the middle of the room.

"I'm right here, and it's kind of a long story, but to put it short I had to take Claud Pincer to the hospital."

"Little Claud? What happened?" Sonia asked worriedly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the trio entered the hospital they got a very surprising shock. Exiting the building was a boy of similar age to them with long platinum-blond hair, red markings on his face, gold earrings and strange clothes. "Solo?" Geo asked. Solo merely kept walking, ignoring everyone around him and not even responding.

"Who's that?" Pat asked "He looks… odd, but kinda cool at the same time."

"I am Solo, last of the people of Mu," Solo murmured.

"Why are you at a hospital?" Sonia asked.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but I was feeling sick so I checked myself in."

"That seems almost outgoing of you," Omega-Xis quipped.

"These are people whose job it is to help the sick. I didn't come for friendship or 'bonds', I came to get treatment," Solo explained. Though Geo, Sonia, Omega-Xis and Lyra had to admit this was probably the most talkative they'd ever seen him outside of threats and monologues about how ridiculous bonds were. "Now if you're all done with your blathering, I'll be on my way." Not even waiting for an answer, Solo hurried off leaving Pat thoroughly bemused, and Geo and Sonia as exasperated as ever at Solo's isolation

"So Mu… wasn't that the big island that appeared in the sky?" Pat asked.

"Yes," Sonia answered as they made their way to Claude's room.

"I was in the hospital for most of that I think."

"You were in Whazzup afterwards," Geo reminded him.

"Yes I remember, I wave changed with Gemini's residual FM energy," Pat mused "That energy's faded now, I'm a normal human."

"Not for long," Sonia said "If you really want to help us, then I'll see if I can find someone to make a special Wizard for you when you're cured."

"You can do that?" Pat asked.

"Of course, being a celebrity has certain advantages y'know," Sonia said with a mischievous smile. She refused to elaborate on this though and so the boys just decided they'd have to wait. They came to Claud's room and found the eight-year old bandaged up, but looking rather happy.

"Sonia!" he cried happily "Sonia Sky came to visit me! Hey Sonia, will you sign my cast?" Pat hadn't noticed initially that Claud had a cast. The next little while was spent with Pat explaining his condition to Claud, Sonia signing his cast, and Geo inviting him to Mr. Shepar's Observatory visit.

"I'll be all better in a couple weeks," Claud said "And I have Cancer for company." The FM-ian appeared briefly, hovering right next to his companion human. At this Geo suddenly had an idea, but he was going to leave it for now. He wanted to think it over a bit more first. After a time Claud's mom came to get him, and the three teens made their way back towards Sonia's. Once there Sonia pulled Geo aside for a moment to talk and when Pat and Geo left, the latter was in a rather good mood.

"You seem happy," Pat commented.

"Oh, uh, yeah," Geo stuttered.

"Sonia asked you out again didn't she?" Pat said.

"Actually… I asked her this time." Pat raised his eyebrows at this statement.

"You did? Really?"

"Well," Geo started "I didn't just ask her out… I asked her um, well."

Pat could see his friend quite visibly blushing now. Brighter even then when they'd brought up his relationship with Sonia earlier. It was amazing how shy Geo was when it came down to it. He'd gotten over his social withdrawal caused by his father's death, but part of what Pat felt so kindred between himself and Geo was being naturally shy. "Well? You can tell me Geo."

"I asked her if she wanted to, you know, go steady," Geo mumbled.

"And she said yes?" Pat asked. Geo nodded in response. "Wow, so now you really are a couple huh?"

"I just hope the press doesn't find out. Being a celebrity as MegaMan is hard enough; I really don't want Geo Stelar to become a celebrity too."

"Don't worry Geo, after all you've done for me the least I can do is keep that secret."

"Thanks."

Pat pulled out his Hunter VG and looked at the time. It wasn't really that late, only about six-thirty. The Observatory visit wasn't for another couple hours, so he and Geo still had time to kill. Except they'd both have to go home for dinner soon. "So Geo, what now?"

"My mom's going to want me home for dinner. You should get home too, but if you want to come over to my place before we head to the Galileo telescope my mom won't mind."

"Okay thanks… what is it Geo?" Pat asked, seeing Geo suddenly enter a defensive pose.

"Don't move Pat," Geo said. They'd gotten to the park in the residential area, the one with the Big Wave card shop. Geo had his Visualizer on even and was gazing around at the dark, snowy park.

"Wh-what is it?" Pat asked, taking his friend's advice.

"Strange waves," Omega-Xis said, from a point beyond Geo's Hunter VG meaning he was fully materialized. "Something strange, dangerous, and it seems stealthed."

"You sensed it too Geo?" Pat asked.

"Side-effect of EM Wave Changing so much," Geo explained shortly "Speaking of that, I think we should Mega."

"Agreed."

In the flash of green waves there appeared MegaMan. Pat had never seen Geo this tense before. "Why are you so-" Pat started, but cut off by a 'shh' from his friend.

"Because this is very, very different. I've never felt anything like this before." MegaMan moved closer to his friend, trying to keep him as protected as possible. "Come out!" he called out into the dark.

"So this is MegaMan, a mere child given an EM body," said a very robotic, but still threatening voice. There then appeared in a tree an armoured person, the armour rounded and futuristic and with a visor covering his face. He was coloured entirely dark grey. He actually kind of looked like a Jammer, MegaMan thought, but more advanced. "Still, your deeds precede you."

"You bet they do," Geo said "Now what do you want?"

"Isn't being aggressive and cocky my job?" Omega-Xis murmured.

"Simple. You will stand aside from the boy."

"What do you want Pat for?" MegaMan asked.

"It's not so much him that I want, it's the other personality that I want. A Rey Sprigs, I have a proposition he might quite like to hear."

"Let me out," Rey yelled in Pat's mind. Pat knelt to the snow covered ground and shook with the effort to keep himself as himself.

"You're not causing more problems Rey," Pat hissed back. It felt like he was pushing Rey down, off the seat that the controlling personality used. "My personality is still the dominant one, so stay down."

"You? Dominant? Since when you wimp?"

"MegaMan!" Pat shouted "Get rid of this guy! And hurry!"

"Right!" MegaMan affirmed, not taking his eyes off of the armoured person. In a flash MegaMan's buster, which also happened to be Omega-Xis' head, changed into a silver and magenta cannon. "Heavy Cannon!" MegaMan cried and shot a powerful burst of energy at his opponent. The, whatever he was, seemed surprised, but managed to avoid being hit and appeared on the ground with a sword in place of a hand.

"I am not just another virus. I am a Variant Jammer, the ultimate Wave Soldier."

"You talk too much," Omega-Xis said and fired off a charge shot, this time striking the Variant Jammer in the chest. It, or he, staggered backwards and blinked for a few moments before solidifying again.

"Your raw power is truly impressive, but how's your endurance?" the Variant asked. It raised its sword into the air and called out "Viruses, to me!" Metenna viruses swarmed around him in response, each with pick-axe at the ready. But there was something on their slightly darker helmets that seemed odd. There was no cross; instead there was what seemed to be a red squiggle that MegaMan realized resembled a 'w'. He didn't have time to inspect further though, the swarm charged down, but they didn't seem to be aiming for him. They were aiming for…

"Pat!" MegaMan cried and turned to his friend who'd been unmoving, just as commanded. Pat jumped in shock and barely had time to react before his arm was in MegaMan's grip, who apparently didn't know his own strength from the pain the incredibly tight grip was causing.

"Geo, ease up there, your friend's gonna faint!" Omega-Xis piped in. MegaMan looked back and saw Pat wincing from the pain of the grip. He eased up, but kept going and took off onto the wave roads, Pat trailing along underneath. Geo, finding this slowed him down, instead scooped his friend up and sped off. But the viruses were following close behind. Even worse, MegaMan got a shock from the sight of the Metennas slashing their pickaxes through the air and a flurry of crescent-shaped energy blasts shot out towards him.

"Since when can Metennas do that!" MegaMan shouted, dodging the attack as best he could, though one of the blades of energy just clipped his shoulder, leaving a rather prominent scratch in his armour. "They're powerful too… but I have an idea." MegaMan dropped down onto the top of an apartment building nearby and set Pat down, then returned to the wave road.

"So what's your idea?" Omega-Xis asked.

"Metenna viruses are the simplest of viruses," MegaMan explained "So to increase their attack power they'd probably lose some defense. Plus, their non-elemental so that means-"

"Radar Missile!" Omega-Xis shouted "Good thinking kid." MegaMan had the card ready and used it, using Omega-Xis' Predation ability. Instead of a weapon appearing though, a flurry of missiles appeared around him, hurtling out towards the Metennas. Virus after virus became fuzzy and out of focus for a second, then vanished.

Pat however was still wrestling with Rey, but seeing the viruses cut down so quickly caused his alter-ego to actually seem to quiver in fear. "You're frightened of MegaMan?" Pat asked, speaking out loud but to himself.

"Be silent idiot!" Rey snapped "Your 'friend' is a most troublesome obstacle, and his power is great. I'm merely careful and do not wish to draw his ire."

"But if you're afraid of him…" Pat trailed off, ignoring angry protests to the contrary from Rey. If Rey was afraid of MegaMan, Pat realized, it meant that somewhere inside him he, Pat, was afraid. He wasn't sure why though. Geo was his best friend, why would he be afraid of him?

Meanwhile MegaMan was using a Wide Sword to finish off the last of the Metennas and turned his attention at last to the Variant Jammer. "This one's for you Pat!" he called to his friend "Gemini Noise! Noise Change! On air!" His body crackled with electricity which dissipated to show a brass coloured breastplate with silver collar where the light blue section on his chest had been. Along with this was a brass coloured helmet with large horn on the forehead, brass boots, and one arm with white armour and one with black, and a spike on each shoulder.

"Noise Change?" the Variant murmured "I was not informed of this."

"We've been hit by this next attack too many times to count," MegaMan said "So it's always great to be on the giving end."

"Let's do it!" Omega-Xis shouted, currently hovering around Geo instead of placed on his arm.

"Gemini Thunder!" MegaMan cried, bringing his outward facing palms together at the wrist and firing off a massive bolt, or rather beam, of lightning. It tore through the Variant with ease; who was deleted seconds afterwards. MegaMan turned to Pat and leapt down off the wave roads and shifted frequency so Pat could see him properly. Pat's wave changing experiences only gave him a rudimentary ability to see waves, no replacement for a Visualizer.

"That was incredible Geo!" Pat cried "I've never seen you Noise Change before." He prodded the brass armour and shoulder spikes for a moment, just to take it all in "Gemini Noise…" he mused.

"Yeah. I wonder what that thing was. And why it wanted you."

"He said he wanted Rey, not me."

"Your body is the same as Rey's, so it's you," MegaMan said.

"He called himself a 'Variant Jammer'," Omega-Xis said "Do you remember much about Jammers that I wouldn't know, green kid?"

"Me?" Pat asked to Omega-Xis who nodded. Pat shook his head "No, Cepheus wiped my memory entirely. I only know what you've told me."

"Yeah I figured, but it was worth a shot," Omega-Xis sighed.

"We can worry about it later," MegaMan said "Let's get home." He grabbed Pat and returned to the wave roads and sped off.

By wave travel it was easy to get Pat home. It happened within seconds and he dropped Pat at the door to his house, then returned to the wave roads and sped off out of Pat's sight. He blinked and the faint shapes of the wave roads vanished. The ability to see the roads seemed to only work around EM beings, and he suspected they had something to do with it.

Shrugging off the speculative thoughts he went inside to a sudden warm hug from his foster mom. "Welcome home Pat," she said warmly, releasing him.

"Hi mom," Pat replied happily. His foster parents really did love him, and he knew that from the bottom of his heart. Perhaps as a result Rey never seemed to surface when he was around them. That made him wonder if there were, in fact, some sort of discomforts he had towards his friends.

"I scheduled your psychiatrist appointment for, well, tomorrow actually. Her name's Dr. Quinn and she's a very nice lady okay? So do what you can to make sure your, er, bad side behaves himself."

"Sure of course," Pat said with a smile. He'd definitely intended to try and make Rey behave when it came time for his psychiatrist visits. He sat down in the living room and was explaining the observatory visit when the commercials on the TV ended and his mom unmated it.

"Watch this Pat, you might find it interesting," she said "Oh and yes you can go with your friends to the telescope, I wouldn't mind coming either."

"Thanks mom," Pat said happily and turned his attention to the TV.

"So what happened on that space station a decade ago?" a narrator said "A mission to search for the possibility of naturally occurring EM beings led by Dr. Aldus Weil and now famous astronaut Kelvin Stelar serving on the team. What _is _known is that five years ago in the morning of July twelfth all communications with the space station Ragnar were lost quite abruptly. They were briefly re-established with the majority of the escaping crew, including Kelvin Stelar.

"However when recovered none of the survivors remembered the events on the station, and yet all scans appeared to discount the theory that the station was destroyed. Thus it has been termed the Lost Space Station, and along with it one of the greatest minds of our time, Dr. Weil."

Pat and his mom ate dinner watching the program; his foster dad had called to say he'd be home late. The show went on to describe the histories of the scientists involved, but seemed to focus most on this Dr. Weil. He was a roboticist and EM scientist working on finding ways to fuse the two forms of artificial intelligence. It would seem that the basis of his research eventually led to the creation of Matter Waves, Real Waves and Wizards. When the Ragnar space station vanished, he was actually quite old, his seventies at least.

"I knew Dr. Weil quite personally," said an old lady with red-rimmed glasses and slightly wild grey-white hair.

"It's Dr. Goodall," Pat said "Geo met her during the Meteor-G crisis."

"A brilliant man, and persistent as anything. That is why I firmly believe he is still alive and out there somewhere. We know Kelvin and the entire crew of his last mission became EM wave beings thanks to the actions of an alien, and it saved their lives. So I'm sure Dr. Weil is alive, and will one day return to Earth as confident and brilliant as ever."

"Oh would you look at the time, it's about time to go Pat," Mrs. Sprigs said. Indeed it was almost eight and it would probably be best to get to AMAKEN earlier rather than later.

As his mom drove he couldn't help but think about the show. This Dr. Weil sounded incredible. He made a mental note to talk to Geo about it. Maybe his dad had mentioned the man to him. They arrived at AMAKEN to see a crowd already starting to gather. Pat was able to spot Geo and his mom quite quickly. The Visualizer on his forehead always gave him away. "Hey Geo!" Pat cried. Geo turned and smiled when he saw him.

"Hi Pat, good to see you got here," Geo replied.

"Nice to see you Pat," Geo's mom Hope said happily.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Stelar," Pat said with a smile "Hey Geo, did your dad ever talk about someone named Dr. Aldus Weil?"

Geo folded his arms in thought for a moment "Don't think so… why?"

"You saw that special didn't you?" came a cheery, strong voice. Pat turned around to see Kelvin Stelar himself, standing tall in an orange and white t-shirt and jeans.

"Dad!" Geo cried happily, giving his father a hug. His father had only been back for about a month at most, so Geo was still loving every chance to see him. Pat hadn't had much trouble deducing all this from the way his best friend talked. "I thought you were on another mission into space."

"I was. I was planning on surprising you, but I think you must have just left when I got home. So I had a little supper and watched the special that your friend here mentioned. I figured you might have come to AMAKEN to talk to Aaron, so I gave him a call on my new Hunter and he filled me in," Kelvin explained. Then he turned to Pat and the green haired boy felt rather embarrassed. Kelvin was something of a celebrity after all, and had helped save both Geo and the Earth. "Actually I don't believe we've met. I'm Geo's dad, as you probably guessed," Kelvin said, holding out his hand.

Pat shook hands and replied "My name's Patrick Sprigs, but you can call me Pat."

"Oh so _you're_ Pat!" Kelvin said "Geo's talked about you quite a bit. I like your dress style."

Pat chuckled with a bit of a blush "R-really?"

"Yeah, maybe I should try purple and green. What do you think Geo?" Kelvin said with a laugh.

"I dunno, I think you should let Pat keep the glory," Geo replied.

"I like the purple," Hope said with a smile of her own. Then again she was dressed in purple too. "I think purple's really your colour Pat."

"Thanks Mrs. Stelar."

"Oh Pat!" Kelvin said suddenly, sounding excited "Can I meet Rey please? I've always wanted to meet a real dissociative identity. It's so fascinating."

"Dad!" Geo cried "Come on, he's not an experiment."

"Yes honey, I think you should stick to astronomy," Hope added "I'm not sure if psychology is really your field."

"Sorry about this Pat," Geo said as his dad tried to argue being just as adept in psychology as astronomy "A scientist is a scientist, and my dad's no exception."

"It's okay Geo," Pat said calmly, not really offended or upset. "Mr. Stelar, sir," Pat said to Geo's dad "I don't think you'd want to meet Rey. He's very aggressive."

"I understand that, but you're going to be getting rid of him soon right? So just this once, please?" Kelvin said, being rather humourously childish.

Pat sighed. It couldn't really hurt just once; plus it seemed Rey was tired so he'd be easy to get under control again. "Okay, but let's get away from the crowd. Geo can come too, he's good at sending Rey back in." Together the three went away a bit from the crowd and to a decorative bush nearby. Once they were settled a bit Pat whispered "Hey Rey! Mr. Stelar here wants to meet you." Pat's expression and posture underwent the same shifts as always which Kelvin watched with fascination. When Rey raised his head Kelvin looked with more interest than fear, despite the clearly sour look on Rey's face.

"What do you want old man? I was getting ready to sleep," Rey spat irritably. Geo could tell he was sleepy; usually Rey was much smoother than this.

"I'm sorry," Kelvin said "I just wanted to meet you."

"I'll let you meet a knife in your throat if you don't leave me alone," Rey spat.

"Is that Jack?" Geo asked abruptly, seeing a boy with wild black hair and maroon short and shirt. Not only that, but he noticed them and was walking over. "Pat! Get Rey under control," Geo hissed.

"Pfft, I'll gladly let the wimp take the wheel for a while. I want to go back to sle-"

"Um, hey Geo," Jack said, apparently trying to be outgoing "Who's this… guy?" Jack said gesturing to Rey.

"You have a problem with the way I look shrimp?" Rey spat, suddenly advancing on Jack "I'm tired, so I don't have time or energy to deal with more crud from you insolent little brats."

"What the heck's wrong with you nut?" Jack asked "If you want to fight I'll take you on, right here, right now!"

"Pat!" Geo yelled and grabbed Rey's arms and held them behind him. He waited a couple seconds while Rey tried to get away. Then he went limp and the softer, kinder expression of Pat appeared.

"Sorry about that, um, Jack was it?" Pat said, standing up.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Jack said, but Geo immediately covered Jack's mouth to prevent him yelling any further insults. He quickly explained the situation and understanding dawned in Jack's eyes. "Oh you're like that," Jack said.

"Yeah, sorry," Pat said.

"Apology accepted, or whatever," Jack said.

"Alright everyone," Kelvin said "The telescope awaits!"

(((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_Note: Sorry about scene breaks seeming sudden. Blame FanFiction. They don't let hardly anything actually show; be it dashes, stars, or whatnot. If anyone knows how to get around this, it would be greatly appreciated._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The group rejoined the crowd only for Geo to be approached by two young boys, about Claud's age. They were twins, clearly, both with sort of bluish looking blond hair covered by a baseball cap that was on backwards. Both wore jeans, sneakers and jackets. The cap, jacket and jeans of one of them were coloured green, while the other twin's were coloured blue. "Hey there," they said happily. Pat recognized them as other constant visitors to Mr. Shepar's classes, and also as third graders from school.

"Um hi," Geo replied, slightly confused.

"I'm Aiden," the boy with green on said "My brother's Ethan and we…" he fell silent, shyness taking back over.

"W-well you're that Geo guy right? The one who knows all about space and stuff, right?" Ethan chimed in.

Pat saw Geo blush and his dad stepped up beside him "You bet! I'm his dad, I'm an astronaut. So you bet my son knows a lot about space."

"Woah! A real astronaut!" the twins said in awe, giving each other a high five and cheering.

"Well," Aiden said, confidence back in his voice "We were thinking who better to hang out with while going to the telescope than the guy who's practically running the class when space is involved." This comment did nothing but make Geo's blush get brighter.

"Sure you can hang with us," Pat said, "But what about your parents?"

"Well our mom's been having this bad headache all day," Ethan explained "And she wanted to go home and rest, but we insisted on staying."

"Well then sure, you can stay with us," Hope said. Pat checked his Hunter and the time read out as about eight thirty-five. So it wasn't much longer until they got moving. But it was cold so that made several people antsy. Sonia showed up and dropped her hands in front of Geo's eyes. He guessed who it was with ease. She was wearing sunglasses and a toned down outfit, trying to prevent people from noticing her.

Luna arrived shortly after, looking quite furious at Sonia and Geo chatting and holding hands. "Look it's the Student Body Prez," Ethan said "We voted for you!"

"Oh I recognize you two," Luna said "You're the two kids who wanted a swim team for the school."

"That's us," Aiden confirmed.

"Who's the creepy guy with the black hair?" Ethan asked, pointing to Jack.

"I'm not creepy," Jack protested.

"He's a foreign transfer student," Geo explained.

"Oh okay," Ethan said.

"Alright everyone listen up please," called Mr. Shepar, Mr. Boreal was standing next to him. He was a slightly chubby man with a blue and red AMAKEN jacket and cap, but extremely friendly. "Before we get going Mr. Boreal here would like to say a few words."

"Thank you Mitch," Mr. Boreal said "Alright everyone I just want to impress on everyone that this is a government building and this is an extremely lucky opportunity for the public to be allowed inside. The people working there are very busy people, especially with much of the new information that Planet FM has been transferring to us. So please don't touch anything, it's all sensitive equipment and very expensive." With that the group, now about twenty or so in number not including parents started walking, following Mr. Boreal and Mr. Shepar.

To Pat and Geo the telescope was even more incredible than they'd imagined. It was an absolutely massive radar dish surrounded by a couple smaller ones, though still massive. Underneath it was a complex that clearly formed a square around the massive dish. "It's that big to be able to handle the massive amount of energy it deals with," Geo explained to his friends.

"Especially with FM helping out," Pat added, having become almost as educated in astronomy as Geo. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something strange. It seemed as if the twins had actually been scowling at the sight of the telescope; when he looked properly though they were looking at it in awe.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the complex's entrance and stepped into its lobby. "Alright everyone, you get one hour to look around. The employees here know you're all here and any areas out of bounds have been marked as such," Mr. Shepar explained "You've all got about an hour and a half to look around, so go and enjoy."

The group broke up, with the attending parents of Geo's group went off to explore sections on their own. Kelvin saw this sort of thing all the time, so it wasn't particularly amazing to him. So the teens went off on their own, Geo in the lead, to look around. "This place is pretty cool," Sonia said as they came to a window looking into one of the labs "Do you think they can pick up anything from Planet AM yet?"

"Maybe," Geo said "What do you think Omega-Xis?" The blue armoured EM being appeared next to him.

"No idea. Though I'd like a chance to meet the sages again if AM has been restored."

"Me too," Geo said.

"I didn't even really get a chance to meet them," Sonia added "A date to Planet AM, sounds like a good idea; don't you think Geo?"

"Yeah it does," he replied with a smile. Luna, who'd been unusually quiet, seemed about to explode. Naturally Sonia mentioning her and Geo's relationship becoming so strong had made Luna furious with jealousy. So Bud and Zack had been keeping their distance, and their mouths shut, not wanting to become vents for her fury.

"I wonder if we'll ever be able to go to other planets," Pat said "Think about it; a country in space with hundreds of different species interacting, and forming BrotherBands."

"Yeah, that does sound cool," Geo said "It'd be nice to have other physical beings to meet."

"Hey what's wrong with me?" Omega-Xis asked indignantly.

"Well you're an energy being," Pat explained "What Geo means is AM-ians and FM-ians are the only aliens we've had much contact with, and you're both races energy beings."

"Yeah, it'd just be interesting to meet physical beings, that's all," Geo finished.

"I agree," Sonia said "I wonder if they'd like my music."

"Well Cancer seems to really like it, and I do," Omega-Xis said.

"Don't forget me Meggers," Lyra said, appearing from Sonia's Hunter.

"I wish that old woman never taught you that name," Omega-Xis growled.

"Um, hey where'd those twins go?" Bud asked abruptly.

The group looked around and realized Bud was right. Aiden and Ethan seemed to have vanished. The two had definitely been with them when they'd broken away from the main group, but now they seemed to have vanished. Rather suddenly the lights flickered and in front of the group appeared two short Wave Changed boys. They were identical in armour, both with helmets stopping at nose height over their faces, but covering the rest of their heads. There was a short crest over the top of the helmet and two more prominent ones over their cheeks.

They both had torso armour that was slightly reminiscent of Gemini Spark's, though more smooth and streamlined looking; their shoulder armour looked a little like MegaMan's. From the forearm armour they wore jutted a fin on each arm. These sort of fins also jutted from the upper part of their boots, which were slightly flat looking. A second pair jutted from their shoulders and curved outwards. One was largely navy blue with a light grey stripe down the spandex part of the uniform. The other was largely aqua blue, with this same stripe and both had a trio of stripes over the top of their helmets.

"Who are you?" Geo asked.

"We're Aqua Pisces," the boys responded together, their expressions not pleasant.

"Pisces?" Omega-Xis asked "What are you doing here?"

"Our Master's orders," said a pair of fish-like FM-ians who appeared beside their humans. One was aqua blue and the other navy blue, with light grey fins and head.

"That's right," the navy blue Aqua Pisces said.

"This pesky telescope threatens his position," the aqua blue boy said as the FM-ians vanished again.

"What are you talking about?" Geo asked.

"Ethan? Aiden?" Pat asked. It was clearly the only possibility as to who these boys were. The twins vanish and these Wave Changed boys appear.

"I don't know," Aqua Pisces NB said with a dark grin.

"Are we?" Aqua Pisces AB added, with the same expression. They giggled in a way that was almost a cackle.

"You have to be," Sonia noted "Then you have to fight the influence of the FM-ian."

The Aqua Pisces twins smiled darkly. "You don't know for sure that's who we are," NB said.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have a telescope to destroy!" AB said and the two pulsed into the wave world and vanished from their view. They suddenly re-appeared "Oh yes, we almost forgot," they said together. NB raised his hand and a stream of water shot out and Pat felt the wind knocked out of him as the water struck him. His body was suddenly very cold, and immovable as the water froze to ice.

"Jammer!" Aqua Pisces called and a Variant appeared.

"Yes Lord?" he said.

"Take the boy," they commanded. "Oh and don't think we forgot about you," AB said and with speed that was unexpected from them, they created blocks of ice on each fist and drove them into the stomachs of the other boys. Geo felt the wind knocked out of him as he was beaten to the ground and lost consciousness. Aqua Pisces stood triumphant and with the Variant they once again pulsed in, Pat in the latter's grip and still stunned from the attack on him.

"Geo…" Pat managed to mutter before all went black.

Geo awoke to darkness. The power was out he realized, and he felt dizzy, and sore. "What happened?" he asked weakly.

"We were attacked," Omega-Xis said.

"Right… by Aqua Pisces," Geo finished, remembering "How long have I been out?"

"About twenty minutes."

"Then there's no more time to waste!" Geo said and in a flash of green he was MegaMan, with his lower right arm now covered by a sleek arm cannon with a green interface for battle cards. The others were starting to wake up too and MegaMan wasted no time in getting his back up ready. "Sonia! Bud! EM Wave Change now! We need to get to Aqua Pisces."

"Right!" the two kids in question agreed. In a flash of purple Sonia had become Lyra Note, garbed in short pink dress, black bodysuit with pink and white sleeves, a pink helmet and boots, and a light blue scarf the same colour as her visor and her guitar. MegaMan never understood why her hair changed colour as well, having become blonde.

A flash of orange heralded the change of Bud into a humanoid bull made entirely of red and orange armour and standing about seven feet tall. Flames spat out of vents on his elbows and his horns, the only part that was not red or orange, but white instead, seemed to gleam even in the dark. "Let's do this!" Taurus Fire yelled. The three pulsed onto the wave roads and sped towards the main dish.

Pat meanwhile awoke to find himself bound by ice to the antenna of the telescope. Around him worked several Variants with Aqua Pisces overseeing it all from a little ice ledge they'd created on the dish. Sitting there smug and sadistic, Pat couldn't help but be reminded of the vague memories of his time as Gemini Spark. Although he'd been innocent of wrongdoing, with Gemini and Rey easily dominating his true self. These kids on the other hand, when they spoke with everyone earlier about their identities they seemed to find the comment about fighting the control amusing. "Aqua Pisces!" he called. The twins gazed down at him with what seemed like boredom.

"Yes human?" they asked together.

"The human part of you… are you willingly doing all this? Are your minds actually separate from Pisces?"

"Very good mould head," NB said, applauding mockingly "Pisces works with us, not against us. We work to serve the Master, in both human and wave form." The twins jumped down from their perch and alighted in front of Pat. AB roughly grabbed his face and grinned cruelly.

"You're a fool Patrick," AB said "You threw away the power of an EM being. You were like us once; powerful, intelligent and perfect. You could've joined the Master's cause and become far more than king of that wretched Planet FM." The wave changed boy removed his grip and punched Pat across the face, with Pat gasping as pain seared through his face.

"Don't worry you two," NB said "Your power will be restored soon enough."

Pat couldn't help but find the situation amusing as this talk would greatly excite Rey, and yet his other identity was fast asleep. "What are you talking about?"

"Imbecile," Aqua Pisces muttered.

"Gemini, the Master has spent many months restoring him to life after managing to salvage some of his residual data from within you," AB explained.

"And he has at last succeeded. We stand here, the telescope shut off to prevent the Master being detected, and he will use that antenna as the perfect transmission point to return Gemini to the world," NB continued.

"Gemini will once again fuse with you and you will become Gemini Spark once more."

Pat's eyes widened in fear, he didn't want to be enslaved to that sociopathic alien ever again. He squirmed and tried to break the ice, but it was too thick for him to move even an inch within. "Never again!" he cried fearfully. Aqua Pisces however grew wider grins at this.

"Fear," NB said "What a delicious emotion."

"Excuse me Lord," one of the Variants said suddenly.

"What is it?" Aqua Pisces snapped.

"MegaMan is coming, sir. He and the other two aliens," the Variant explained. Aqua Pisces smiled smugly.

"Let them come," they said together "Nothing can stop the Master's plan."

"We can!" MegaMan cried, appearing in front of the twins, with Lyra Note and Taurus Fire appearing beside him. "Lyra Note and I will handle the twins," MegaMan explained "Taurus Fire, you help Pat."

"Right," the other two agreed.

"Heavy Cannon!" Geo cried as his arm changed into the large, angular cannon depicted on the battle card. He fired at the twins who jumped high into the air.

"Shotgun Strings!" Lyra Note cried and four guitar strings shot out from the guitar towards the twins.

"Wide Sword!" Aqua Pisces cried and both had wide energy blades appear over their hands. They sliced apart Lyra Note's attack and landed, before firing spears of water that froze solid as they flew. MegaMan and Lyra Note managed to dodge a full on hit, but the former felt a spear strike his thigh and the latter felt on graze her shoulder.

"They can use battle cards," MegaMan said in surprise "Well there goes one advantage."

"Mad Vulcan!" AB cried and before either react, Lyra Note was mowed down by a full on blast of EM bullets.

"Lyra Note!" Mega Man cried with horror "Grand Wave!" MegaMan pounded the ground and a wave of force shot towards the twins, but once again they moved before the attack struck.

"Ice Spear!" they cried and once again sent spears of ice his way. They followed up with a 'Wide Wave' battle card, which sent a large, long crescent of water that crashed into MegaMan, sending him flying and crashing against the floor. As a result the spears of ice struck home.

MegaMan laid still in pain and shock for a moment. He could see Lyra Note was starting to come to her senses and started to regain his own. Aqua Pisces as wielding swords of ice and advancing on them both, and so MegaMan moved to his last resort. He could see Taurus Fire had managed to melt the ice holding Pat, but Aqua Pisces seemed not to noticed.

"I think we've already beaten you both," Lyra Note said "Our friend is free." To their surprise though, Aqua Pisces smiled.

"We know," they said together "Which makes it a good time for us to note that we wield water, which is strong against fire."

"Watch out Taurus Fire!" Lyra Note cried as she realized what this meant. It was too late though, Aqua Pisces had turned around and performed a manoeuvre of holding hands upside down, similar to Gemini Spark.

"Pisces Tsunami!" they cried and with their joined hands and free hands pushed forwards. A massive wave of water washed towards Taurus Fire who had no time to react, and couldn't have made it far even if he had. The water tore around him as he howled in pain as it sunk into his armour and put out his fire. When the water drained away it showed Bud and Pat, coughing up water and gasping for air. Taurus meanwhile hovered nearby, looking rather ill.

MegaMan was ready to use his special weapon now though; he'd been gathering noise from the surrounding environment and drawing it to himself. He had enough now. "Noise Change! Gemini Noise!" he cried. He flashed with the glitch-data appearance of Noise for a moment and when it vanished he was once again in Gemini Noise form. "Rocket Knuckle!" he shouted and punched forwards. A fist made of pure electricity flew at the twins, who had forgotten about him, and the attack struck home on AB. However MegaMan was surprised to see them both course with electricity and cry out in pain. "So affecting one, affects both," MegaMan said.

"Perhaps," NB rasped as the electricity faded "But it takes more than a shock to bring us down."

"I see it's time for us to take it up a notch," AB said with a grin.

"Noise Change! Aries Noise!" they cried together.

"They can Noise Change!" MegaMan cried in surprise. The Noise faded and Aqua Pisces' armour changed, with a curved pair of ram horns adorning their helmet and other little changes in appearance. In addition although their bodysuits remained their respective variations of blue, the armour changed to brown with green trim.

"Shotgun Strings!" Lyra Note cried and tried her attack again. Aqua Pisces this time grabbed the strings and with their customary speed wrapped them around their owner. Together they punched her in several places and she collapsed once again, turning back into Sonia.

"Stay down girl," they said derisively "And now MegaMan, it's your turn. Earth Wave!" A wave of earth and rock appeared, hurtling towards MegaMan. And he realized that he was in trouble. He'd chosen Gemini Noise because it was strong against water, but they'd chosen an earth-based noise to take that advantage.

"Quick kid, think!" Omega-Xis urged. It was too late; the wave bowled MegaMan over, smashing against him and blocking his vision. He felt his energy leaving him and by the time the attack ended, he was just Geo Stelar once more.

"Pathetic," Aqua Pisces said "And here we thought the great MegaMan had a little more fight in him." They approached Pat and stood ready with fists of rock "Go on, call upon the power to fight us," they taunted "Call down Gemini from the heavens Pat, call him here and join us."

"I won't," Pat said as he backed away "I'm not going to be Gemini's slave again."

Aqua Pisces stopped suddenly and seemed as though they were listening to something. "The Master has commanded us to return to base. Let us just say this before we leave," they added with a dark grin. They approached Pat, using ice to freeze him in place and NB knelt down to whisper into Pat's ear.

"Gemini is waiting Rey, feel free to call upon his power whenever you feel like it," the darker blue twin said and then the two vanished into EM waves.


End file.
